


不甘为友16

by Ajiujiujiu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), 星露谷物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajiujiujiu/pseuds/Ajiujiujiu





	不甘为友16

两人跌跌撞撞地走到房间里，西蒙站在床边亲吻谢恩，低头看见男人还抱着那台宝贝摄像机，有点不满地拿过来放在床头柜上。

“你轻点……”谢恩从这缠人的拥吻中挣脱开来，大口呼吸着空气。两人的确很久没做了，他感觉到拥抱着自己的那个人胸口微微起伏，他甚至能想象到西蒙现在的表情……

他被压在床上，对方有点粗鲁地扯下他的裤子，掀开他的上衣。他觉得自己身材不算好，在床上也属于被动的一方。但对方却毫不厌烦地一遍一遍舔舐他的身体，粗糙的手滑过他的腰腹，故意逗弄着他敏感的部位，让他情绪高涨起来。

在这之前，他可不知道男人和男人做是这种感觉。但自从被西蒙“开发”了之后，倒又有点食髓知味的感觉。

他们一开始做了之后，其实有一段时间是相当频繁的，他这把老身子骨倒也经受得住年轻小伙子的折腾。可怜的大叔早上要上班，回家还要被按着干，舒服是挺舒服的，但隔日他总是得呲牙咧嘴地起床。

这段时间他轻松了不少，两人各忙各的事情，但他觉得今晚西蒙的状态……他有点担心明天他的老腰了。

“啊……”男人身下的那个部位被抓住，熟练地套弄起来。即使自己再急，西蒙也想做好前戏，适应了黑暗的眼睛定定地看着男人那迷茫的表情，心里想要狠狠作弄他的欲望也越来越强。

迷迷糊糊中，谢恩觉得有什么东西插入了他的后穴，带着滑腻腻的感觉，他知道是西蒙给他做着扩张，对方也不急，手指挑逗似的在他内里勾了勾，他有点难堪地闭上双眼，拿手臂挡住自己的脸，他知道西蒙一定在看自己……

最终，谢恩觉得屁股里一空，西蒙把手指抽出来了，接下来是一阵窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，他的心跳加快了，但又隐隐有点期待。

他对自己这副身体的反应非常无奈，但后穴的麻痒感却一直持续不散，他微微夹了夹腿，对方好像看透了他的小动作，笑了一声，拍了拍他的屁股。

“马上给你，乖。”西蒙裤子也没脱完，只脱到膝盖下方。他的眼神扫到床头柜，那台小摄像机还放在上面，他心里突然有了一个想法。

男人仰躺在床上，觉得床铺一动，西蒙探身把台灯打开了，微黄的灯光照亮了床的一片区域，谢恩迷茫地睁开眼睛，不知道西蒙想干什么。

“刚好有台摄像机，我们玩点别的……”西蒙拿过摄像机，熟练地按开开关，脸上笑意盈盈的，“我觉得我们要多记录一下生活。”

两人还保持着那个姿势，谢恩几乎一瞬间就明白西蒙想做什么了。他急得坐起身想拿走摄像机，但却又被狠狠压在了床上。

“不要怕，不会给人看的。这只能我们两个看。”对方笑得眼睛都眯起来了，男人觉得西蒙那火热的部位正紧紧贴着自己的洞口，稍稍一用力就能挤进来，他也不敢乱动。

“不要这样，会很奇怪……”谢恩觉得他实在搞不懂西蒙的想法，大部分时间是温温柔柔的，在床事上也很顾及他的想法，但可能就是一直安分惯了，他觉得他这个朋友可能有别的方面的癖好……

“就这么一次……留做纪念。”西蒙的声音温柔得能挤出水来，如果他手上没拿着摄像机的话，他这副拿着摄像机，脸上带着高深莫测的笑容，凑上来轻轻吻着男人的额头。

谢恩哪玩过这个，刚想继续开口抗议，对方下身却微微使劲，那膨大湿润的头部就撑开了他的洞口，那诡异的感觉顺着下腹升腾到大脑，直接把他要说的话卡在了嗓子眼里。男人抬头看着西蒙，看着他拿着摄像机看着自己，嘴角带着不明的笑意。

“不要拍……”男人的眼睛湿漉漉的，竟带着点被欺负的委屈。他侧过头不看西蒙，西蒙一手捏着他的腰部，将男人从脸到腰腹全部拍了下来，以及两人相连着的部位。

“你这里一直在吃我，好紧……”西蒙难耐地一个挺身，整根没入到男人的身体里，他看见谢恩绷直了身体，每到这个时候他的肌肤都会发红，太久没做过的穴口紧紧缠着他，夹得西蒙拍了几下他的屁股，让他放松点儿。

之前西蒙一直是“低头办事”派的，但时间一久，他也开始会说些荤话来提升气氛。男人每次听到他那些“真紧”“放松一点，吸得我都拔不出来了”之类的话总会满面通红，也不回答，但他这些话的确能挑动他的神经，让他变得更加敏感。

更别提现在西蒙还拿着台摄像机，男人的身体放不开，对方有点猛烈的撞击让他招架不住，有点报复般地夹了夹屁股。

他听到伏在他身上的男人喘了一口气，退出来了一点，随即一个用力的挺身，直接撞到了那个部位，就跟顶在了心尖上一样，男人仰头叫了一声，他知道自己这些动作全部被拍了下来，但那股羞耻的感觉又逐渐催生出别的东西……

“你今天真积极……是知道有摄像机在拍你吗？”西蒙一下一下干着他，额头出的薄汗顺着下巴滑落，滴在男人的胸脯上。西蒙饶有兴致地盯着男人的脸，不放过他每一个表情，“你喜欢的话，以后天天拍都可以。”

“拍，拍个屁！啊！”谢恩恼了，开口骂了一句，随即而来的是狂风骤雨般的入侵。对方也来兴致了，扔下摄像机专心致志地捧着屁股干他，腰动得都快赶上打桩机了。

“轻……轻点……啊……”西蒙每一下总能擦过那个地方，那如触电般动快感每每都能击溃男人的神智，他的双腿无知觉般地交缠住了西蒙的腰部，手也搂着他的脖子，西蒙低下头与他接吻，下身的动作却一点都没有减缓。

也是太久没做了，两人这次也没坚持多久，西蒙最后按着他的屁股狠狠干了几下，就插到深处射了。而男人那根东西没怎么动过，最后西蒙射在他屁股里的时候，那股刺激感直接让他龟头喷了点东西出来，最后还是西蒙握住帮他射出来的。

这一炮打得是汗水淋漓，两人都折腾得没什么体力，双双倒在床上。谢恩太过疲累，就没有理会那压在他身上的家伙。

然而西蒙却玩着他那根射完后疲软了的东西，还笑着问他：“你这算不算是被我操射了？”

“滚！”谢恩不想理会他，拿摄像机拍他的事还没算帐呢。

第二天，纠结了半天的谢恩还是把摄像机捡了回来，拿回自己房间把自己拍的片段导入自己电脑里，至于另一段……他好几次想过删除，但如果西蒙发现没有了，保不准还要拉着他再拍一段，不知道那时候又要折腾成什么样。


End file.
